George Gets Assisterance
George Gets Assisterance was the 14th episode of Season Four of George Lopez''l it was also the 70th overall episode in the series. Written by Danielle Sanchez-Witzel, the episode, which was directed by Andy Cadiff, premiered on ABC-TV on February 1, 2005. Synopsis When it's discovered that Max is being forced out of special ed due to budget cuts, George and Angie go to a PTA meeting where George's long-lost sister, Linda, who is the superintendent. George, upset over not getting attention concerning Max's dyslexia and his not being able to keep up with the rest of his class, although he passed a recent aptitude exam, is infuriated at a school board meeting at Max's school, when he hears that Special Ed. Classes are canceled and completely caves in about the facts about Linda's adoption, and reveals that Benny is her biological mother and that Max is her nephew, and he, her long-lost half-brother. Later that evening, Linda visits the Lopez residence after having had talked to her parents about their adoption of her, and they informed he that what George said is true. But, upon learning of Linda's arrival at the Lopez home, Benny, her long-lost biological mother who placed her up for adoption when she was an infant, ignores her, saying ''"I didn't want ya then and I don't want ya now!" Because of this, George follows Benny outside and has a talk with her about the reason Linda stopped by. Eventually, Benny talks with Linda and gives her the inside on their family and all other relevant details. She also appears at a cookout behind George's house, and Ernie reviles his crush on her. She now spends time with both of her families. Later, Linda insists that George allows her to meet Benny. When Benny meets Linda, she doesn't want anything to do with her, but George convinces her to talk to her, and thay do, outside in the backyard, while the rest of the family awaits to see how the meeting turned out. In the end, Benny and Linda end up getting along, although Linda reveals, when asked by George and Angie, that Benny "barely shook my hand!" Linda, first apprehensive in learning that she's now "A Mexican", instead of being Italian-American, which her adoptive parents are, is now happy to have newly discovered second family, although she admits to George "I don't know what kind of relationship I'll ever have with Benny, but it's really going to feel good to have a big brother!" Linda also promises to arrange it to where Max can re-take the aptitude test, and if he didn't do as well, he could be placed back into the Special Ed classes, as George then happily tells her "Hey, You really are Mexican!" Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Eva LaRue as Linda Lorenzo *Paul Anthony Reynolds as Irate Parent Trivia and notes *In the episode "Feel The Burn," Linda Lorenzo was portrayed by Lisa Guerrero, but now she is portrayed by Eva LaRue. Quotes :George: This is L.A., you want to learn Spanish? Take a bus. :George: This school can't afford special ed classes, but they can afford urinals that flush themselves. :Angie: Why are you out of breath? :George: I set 'em all off at once. It sounded like a waterfall and then the sound of the water made me have to go again. :George: How would you feel if you found out you were adopted and I wasn't your real father? :Carmen: Come on, Dad, don't say that. Unless you're absolutely positive that it's true! That would explain so much... :George: Well, you're mine. If you were adopted I would've returned you already. :Linda: (after finding out she was adopted) I woke up this morning, and I was the only child of two loving, Italian parents. Now it's 11:00 p.m., and I'm a Mexican. :Benny:(about Linda) The last time I saw her, she was all crying and needy. :Angie: She was four days old! :Benny: People don't change. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title